fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Francis
Charlie Francis was a supervising Special Agent with the FBI and attached to the Fringe Division task forc Charlie Francis is a long-time friend and confidante of Olivia Dunham. They frequently discuss personal matters with each other and display a level of complete trust in all matters professional and tactical. His position as a supervisor allows him to respond to requests from Olivia, and other members of the science team, for manpower and other support. His investigative skills are keen and he quickly satifies routine legal and criminal research inqueries for Olivia and the Bishop's. In Pilot, Charlie briefs Olivia about Flight 627 upon her arrival at Logan International Airport - her initial exposure to fringe science casework. He is also aware of her emotional involvement with her work partner, Agent John Scott, and the impact Scott's death, and suggested traitorous actions, have on her. In Bound, Broyles identifies Charlie as his second in command. In Unleashed, Charlie was the lone survivor of an attack by a genetically manufactured hybrid beast in a remote forest park. His blood was impregnated with larvae when the beast slashed him with its' barbed tail. Walter had to poison Charlie's blood to stop the larvae from developing further. In A New Day In The Old Town, Charlie comforted Olivia after she woke up from her coma, telling her a story about how his old partner had been killed by the girlfriend of an abusive man whom Charlie had been arresting. Later, Charlie joins Peter and Amy Jessup in attempting to apprehend Lloyd Parr after he tries to kill Olivia. In a showdown with Parr, Charlie appears to kill him, but is later revealed to have been killed by the Shape Changer, who proceeds to assume Charlie's identity and incinerates the real Charlie's body. In Night Of Desirable Objects, the Shape Changer posing as Charlie hovers close to Olivia, acting the friend he once was. He communicates through the secure communication device several times to get directives on his mission. In Momentum Deferred, the Shape Changer posing as Charlie continues to attempt to retreive Olivia's memories from the other side. His pain and obvious discomfort from previous episodes is revealed to be the need to consume mercury to survive, and also that he cannot shift to another body because each of the Shape Changers has a unique Shape Changing Device tuned to each one, with his being destroyed in A New Day In The Old Town (and subsequently delivered to Massive Dynamic for evaluation). At the moment of discovering that Massive Dynamic is on the verge of determining that the devices hold a rendering of their current and previous shapes assumed, Olivia is visiting Nina Sharp at her office. The Shape Changer sends a false text message to Olivia, telling her that Nina is the Shape Changer, and to get out. She complies, moments before she recieves her answer from Massive Dynamic: Charlie is the Shape Changer. After a brief battle, Olivia shoots and kills the Shape Changer posing as Charlie. In Unearthed, Charlie was seen with Olivia Dunham working on the case of the teenage girl.